Beating the Heat
by Wishper
Summary: Florida sure is hot in July. What to do when your air conditoner breaks and you're stuck with a hot, horny boyfriend? Yaoi. AxelxMarluxia.


A crackish fanfiction that was inspired by a Kingdom Hearts yaoi pairing generator(1). It told me to write a fanfiction with Axel as the seme and Marluxia as the uke, with a rating of NC-17, and with the keyword heat.

I decided it was better than the Xaldin masturbation fic it suggested, and I like the Axel x Marluxia pairing anyways. There isn't enough fandom for that pairing. In fact, this is-- or was going to be, someone beat me to it..-- the first Axel x Marluxia-centric fanfiction on FFN! It makes me feel sad and special at the same time…

Anywho… the disclaimer…

Ansem the Wise: PB does not own Kingdom Hearts, or that pairing generator that inspired the writing of this pervy fic. Nor does she own the scene that was sorta stolen from Psych.

**!WARNING!**

This fanfiction contains a **YAOI** **LEMON**! That means there's going to be a guy fucking another guy! If you're not comfortable with that, then don't read this!

All flames will be used to amuse Axel.

o)--------------------(o

"Augh… Marluu…" Axel whined, wiping away the beads of sweat that formed on his forehead.

"It's hot!" The older man rolled his eyes from the television to fix them upon his roommate and gave a heavy sigh. "I know hun. I've already called the AC repairman. What more do you want me to do?" The words were drawled over the voice of the weatherman who cheerfully listed the temperatures of the various cities from his air conditioned post.

"…and in Orlando, 103°… In Leesburg, 98. Ocala, a nice, round 100°!" Marluxia's eye twitched, producing an alien sound, somewhere in between a sigh and growl. He angrily flicked the television to the next channel, revealing the human modesty that is when stupid people chow down bugs for cash, when the overly-happy newscaster reminded them of their sweat-soaked misery.

It was July and their air conditioner had decided that now would be a good time to stop working. And the lucky couple lived in Florid(2), so not only was it unbearably hot, it was humid too. The air was saturated with water. Very. Hot. Water. Suddenly the black leather furniture that had seemed like such a good investment at the time now seemed more like a curse.

Axel somehow found it in himself to peel his body from the sticky couch, and crawled sluggishly over to his partner.

"Take my mind off it?" He begged, placing himself softly upon his lover's awaiting lap. The redhead gently traced his lips along the other's neck, and allowed himself to mewl a simple, sweet "Please?" The older man released a light groan and half-heartedly forced Axel from his body.

"No, love. It's too hot." Marluxia was deeply in love with his spiky-haired pyromaniac, but the warmth overrode him, and the added body heat was simply too much to bear.

Not deterred in the least, Axel climbed up onto Marluxia again and wrapped his arms around the other man's neck. Giving up, he lolled his head back and sighed exasperatedly. They stayed like that for a while until Axel finally broke the sounds of the disgusted people on the TV with a suggestion.

"Let's take a shower." Marluxia lifted his head to look up at the seductive redhead. He pondered the thought for a few seconds before nodding.

"Okay." Axel smiled mischievously and rose to his feet, and dragged his lover to the bathroom.

-

Once in the white room, they proceeded to relieve each other of their clothing. Axel started by peeling the other man's shirt off. He tossed it to the side and began to work off his pants and boxers. Halfway through this though, the younger man paused, his emerald colored eyes bright with a sudden inspiration. He kissed the other man quickly, winking and saying,

"Go ahead, I'll be back in a sec." And with that, he rushed out of the bathroom and into the kitchen, from where he obtained a bowl of ice cubes. He then returned to the bathroom to find his lover already in the shower, his head lifted to the cool water. Axel hastily discarded the rest of his clothing and joined the pink-haired man in the shower. Marluxia eyed the objects curiously as the redhead placed them on a shelf in the shower.

Axel smiled at him, took an ice cube and put it to the other's lips. The pink-haired man flicked out his tongue to lick at the frozen object. He opened his mouth and drew the ice past his lips, sucking on it, rolling it on his tongue. Axel placed his lips over Marluxia's, slid his tongue into the other man's mouth and reclaimed the piece of ice. With the ice held between his lips, he moved his head down, dragging the ice along the skin of his lover's neck and chest. He paused his descent to run the ice cube over one of Marluxia's nipples. After brushing the frozen thing over the hardened nub a few times, he withdrew the cube into his mouth and licked and bit down gently on the sensitive flesh.

"Aaahh!" Marluxia threw his head back, moaning loudly at his lover's ministrations. Axel moved his attention to the other nipple, contenting himself with rubbing his thumb over the one his attentions had been shifted from. The redhead drew away from the older man as the ice melted and took another from the bowl. He rubbed the ice cube along Marluxia's length as he sank to his knees. He licked at the tip of the other man's member and took him into his mouth. He bobbed his head along his shaft, rubbing his skilled tongue along the underside while his hand worked the base of his cock. A few moments later, he slid the ice cube into his mouth, and moved his hands away from his member, preferring instead to place it on his lover's thigh and press him against the wall. Using his tongue, he swirled the frozen thing around his lover's cock. Marluxia's breath came in pants as he felt himself nearing release.

"Oh… Axel!" The mixture of the frigid sensation of the ice and the heat of Axel's mouth was driving him over the edge. He dug his hands into Axel's flame colored tresses and bucked into his mouth as the white-hot sensation of climax took over him. Axel opened his mouth more, letting Marluxia's seed and what remained of the ice cube slide down his throat. He ran his tongue along Marluxia's length again and sucked on the head, bringing the feeling back into his quickly softening member. He was nowhere near being finished with his pink-haired lover. After a few more seconds of this, Axel rose to his feet again. He leaned up and kissed the hollow of his lover's neck as he reached for the bottle of body wash sitting on the shelf next to the bowl of ice. He unscrewed the cap of the bottle and the sensuous scent of vanilla filled the small room.

Axel dipped his fingers into the sweet smelling substance and pulled back from Marluxia. The pink haired man then turned to lean against the tiled walls of the shower. They had done this many times before, he knew the game they played by heart now. Axel slid a soap-coated finger past Marluxia's entrance. He moved it in a circular motion before adding a second, and then a third. A few more seconds and he withdrew his fingers and pressed himself into him. After he had buried the length of his member inside the other man, he leaned against him and busied himself with kissing at nipping at his lover's shoulder as he waited for him to adjust.

He soon heard Marluxia moan softly, signaling that he was ready. Upon hearing this, Axel pulled himself back out of his lover, and thrust his hips forward again. Marluxia bit his lip, sucking air in through his teeth as Axel began to rock back and forth. The younger man's hands were on his hips, his nails digging into the pale flesh.

"Aaahh…Oh...Axel!" Marluxia gasped out his lover's name as Axel brushed against the sensitive group of nerves that sent waves of pleasure racing through his body. The pink-haired man threw back his head when one of his lover's hands abandoned his hip to close around his hardened member.

"Oh God… Oh…Axel!" His nails scratched at the white tiled wall as Axel began to pump his hand along his shaft. Axel began to pick up speed, and the older man's moans became louder and fell in time with the rhythm of his lover's thrusts. Marluxia soon felt the sensuous hand of climax closing over him again.

"Ohh, Marlu… Ah…" Axel was close as well, his breathing was heavy and ragged, and his nails dug deeper into his lover's skin.

"Nnng!" He thrust into his lover once more as he came and fell against the other man's back, panting. Marluxia soon followed him.

"Ahh! Axel!" As the pleasure of release rocked his body for the second time, he cried out the other man's name, arching his back and biting his lip. The skin broke and a bit of blood pooled at his teeth, only to be washed away by the water cascading down his face. Axel pulled out of his lover and turned off the shower. He wrapped his arms around Marluxia's waist and kissed the sensitive skin below his ear. "Love you," he whispered as the older man turned in his arms to return the kiss.

Clap. Clap.

The two men snapped their heads in the direction of the open door. Standing there were their friends Larxene and Kairi. The pair was smiling wildly and clapping. "Woo hoo! Great show," the blonde said winking at the two beet-faced men.

"Oh, shit!" The lighter-haired of the two exclaimed as he snatched down one of the towels hanging from the shower door and wrapped it hastily around his waist. Axel followed suit and pointed a finger at the girls

"W-what are you doing here!" he asked, his voice shaky, and green eyes wide with shock. Kairi looked at the now somewhat decent men, and held up a small plastic rock, her other hand covering her mouth as she tried so stifle a giggle.

"Hee hee…Doesn't work so well on the second floor. And we're going…heh… to the beach today. Remember?" Axel's jaw dropped as he remembered the weekend trip to Daytona the four had planned. He couldn't believe that he had forgotten.

"Oh… Oh, yeah," He said, embarrassed. "How long have you two been there?"

Larxene grinned wider, if possible. "Oh, we came in sometime after you started sucking Marluxia's dick. You should really learn to close the door, ya' know."

o)--------------------(o

(1)If you wanna' try the generator out for yourself, here's the link (take the spaces out of course!)

http / www. schala-kitty. net / entropy / khcrack. html

(2)Why Florida, you ask? Well, I live in Florida, so I know the cities around here. It's easy for me to write them living in Florida. So that's where they live.


End file.
